The present invention relates to an impeller for a radial fan, and in particular, for electric motor-driven hand-held machine tools or the like electric tool. Impellers of this type, in which the rotor blades are curved in a two-dimensional manner, are known. Although costly to produce such impellers have the disadvantage of low output.